The Last Ackerman
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Kikyo is reborn after being defeated at the hands of Naraku into the world of Attack on titan. She uses her powers to fight the titans much like she did demons; however she has lost all of her memories from before except InuYasha. As Kikyo fights in this new world; she is transferred onto Levi's team as ordered by Erwin after learning of her powers but why is she so drawn to Levi?
1. Chapter 1

**So I had an idea; what if Kikyo was reborn as a human but was a member of the rare Ackerman family. Her spiritual powers came from a descent of monks and priestesses; but her fighting skills came from the Ackermans.**

 **She could infuse her swords with her powers making her stronger and allowing her to take down titans and preventing them from regenerating by slicing off their heads.**

 **PS; I've changed Kikyo's age to 21; as she would have been about 18 when she started training making her the oldest in her class. Kaede is a bit older too around 13 so she is around 2 years younger than Eren and Mikasa.**

 **Anyway please read and review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Kikyo stood quietly by the walls as she looked upon the titans below her. She had already known what to expect from choosing this life; but they were far bigger and more dangerous than the demons she had fought before. However she had no doubt she could defeat them; she had fought demons the size of giants before and taken them all down.

They were stronger but were less intelligent than the demons. They lumbered and attacked randomly; but their strength was nothing to sniff at. They were truly fearsome opponents and very dangerous indeed. But she could win; she knew it in her heart that she would be able to fight them and win against them no matter what.

She had spent the last 3 years training herself to fight these beasts ranking number one in her class of 106th. Nobody was able to beat her skill and capabilities; she just put it down to them not taking training seriously. They would be facing life or death situations; how could they take such a thing so lightly? Did they not know what they signed up for?

Her brown eyes were solemn, hard and cold; lacking any emotion other than sadness or just plain rage. She knew that there was a chance her teammates may die; that they may fail but she would keep fighting no matter what. She would keep fighting until her last breath just like she had before; she would fight for her life and for the sake of protecting the innocent.

Her black hair tumbled down her back blowing quietly in the wind. She had been forced to tie it back in training though it never bothered her during fighting the titans. But to appease her teammates she had tied it back in a ponytail. She didn't know why hair was such an issue here; she had fought fine with it long as a priestess so why was it a problem now?

"Lieutenant Kikyo" a voice said firmly. She was the leader of her team due to being the strongest and the most capable in battle; it just came to her so naturally that they didn't argue. They didn't doubt her opinion or her strategy; for she was truly a skilled fighter and had high intelligence winning many fights before.

Her teammates were all good fighter and skilled at their job; but they were nowhere as good as she was. They fought hard and respected her; but even some of them had envy towards her. However it only ever came to jealousy and petty comments; nobody dared ever go against her physically.

Kikyo looked up quietly her front bangs blowing in the wind. The other recruit tried not to blush as she looked up to him. She was aware many of her comrades thought her beautiful. She herself thought little of it; even back then she had never been able to indulge in her femininity so why bother doing so now?

"What is it?" she asked curiously. So far only a few small number of titans had gotten in; not many but some; however, there were enough soldiers on the ground to deal with the enemy. Had something else happened or gone wrong? Just how bad had they managed to fuck up?

"There's been some damage in the lower city; we need you to recover the lower recruits. There are some held up in the tower and some in the lower squares; we are sending a rescue team now" the scout explained. There were a bunch of surviving team members held up in a tower. They had broken through the windows and were now held up in the back; but the titans were trying to break inside.

While there were not that many attacking; the people inside were still at risk. Many of the cadets were still novices; so, fighting them off would not be an easy feat. So far there were 4 skilled fighters inside but that would not be enough; Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Jean Kirtsein and Bertholdt Hoover.

Outside of there were some scattered scouts who needed rescuing immediately. Eren Yeager was supposedly devoured saving his best friend, Armin Arlert was in shock after witnessing it and Mikasa Ackerman was currently missing after her gas canister ran out. They were currently searching for her but had no way of finding her whatsoever.

"I see; have they called for backup?" she asked curiously. Surely the core should be here to help about such a matter. I mean this was an emergency after all. Why were they not here now? Did they just show up when it suited them? How unprofessional.

The cadet nodded "Yes; the core is on their way but there is no telling when they will arrive" he explained. God knows they were running out of time as it was. If they didn't get here soon there would be worse tragedies. This was becoming a joke and nothing was getting done.

Kikyo sighed heavily; she was used to blood and death and fighting. It was all she had ever known and it was part of her very being. It seemed her life could not exist without any form of chaos. It revolved around her like a dark cloud before a storm; always lingering in the background mocking her.

It seemed the life she had longed for beside the one she loved was a dream now. He was gone; living a new life with another woman. But she wished it wasn't so; however, she was only glad to know he was happy. She knew that he would be loved and accepted and would become stronger by her side.

She then headed off in the direction to leave; she might as well continue fighting and save who she could. Her duties as a priestess had also been to protect the innocent as well as fight demons. " _Is this my fate? To forever be locked in battle surrounded by blood and death?"_ Kikyo wondered mentally as she headed into battle.

Somehow she had memories from a past life; from a land, different from this one but still as dangerous. Fighting demons and surrounded by death and suffering; losing one's she loved and filled with a vengeance. Something inside her back then had burned with hatred; but why she didn't know.

She couldn't remember very well but she saw one face she did remember. A silver haired boy with glowing amber eyes; a man she had loved and cared for deeply. A boy named InuYasha; but that was all she remembered. She could remember his voice, his touch, his warmth, his love everything. She could remember everything about him; he was burned into her very soul. For whatever reason her soul could not forget him.

There were other faces too; some male and some female. But she could not remember their names nor why she knew them. They were all smiling but also crying; if only she knew who they were to her. They had all called her name many times in many different ways; so why didn't she know theirs? How had she forgotten?

She could only guess they had been friend of some kind; one of them looked like her and was close to InuYasha. However, her heart ached with rage when she saw her; meaning she didn't want to remember that person because they hurt her. But in what way had they? How bad had it been to make her want to forget?

Slowly she stabbed her gear into the wall and started lowering herself along with her team. She didn't have time to think of such things now; she had to think about saving the survivors. If she kept thinking about such things it would only get in the way of fighting and saving the remaining lives; that was something she couldn't afford right now.

As they lowered one of her teammates saw her conflicted expression. Worried for her well being they spoke up "Lieutenant Kikyo; are you feeling ok?" they asked curiously. While she had always been quiet even during her training days; she looked truly sad today. Like she had lost something dear to her; but as far as she knew she only had one sibling who was protected within the inner walls.

Kikyo snapped out of her daze and smiled apologetically "Sorry; it seems my head keeps filling with odd thoughts" she explained. Why were all these images filling her head? What did they mean? Why were they coming back now to bother her all of a sudden?

She knew her life with InuYasha was over; she knew that if he was aware she was reborn as a human again he would chase after her but she didn't want that. What they had was now over and nothing could change that. Even if her heart longed for him to be with him was impossible now.

She couldn't have a normal or happy life; she wasn't meant to have such a thing because it was wrong. She was born to fight and it was all she would ever be able to know; it was her fate. She could not untie the bonds of fate which bound her to forever fight and destroy evil and corruption.

But who were the other people? Who was the girl who had a boomerang and a cat? Who was the monk with the playful smile? Who was the girl who wore her face and loved her beloved? If only she could remember why she had forgotten or why she ever knew them. If it would help her understand she would be happy to let them in; but they remained shrouded in fog.

As they lowered down the wall a few of Kikyo's teammates had been staring at her for hours. It was hard not to; given how fucking beautiful she was; the woman was literally angelic. They all knew she was of Asian descent making her a rarity. Most of her kind had been killed off but she was one of the few survivors next to Mikasa Ackerman; a lower ranking cadet.

While it seemed highly unlikely a few wondered if she was capable of being an Ackerman. Her skills during training had been god like and she surpassed everything with ease and superiority. Even Shadis had been scared of her; and he was one of the most hard core people you would ever come across.

Her fighting skills were nothing short of amazing; beating almost everyone in her class. Her written skills were best in her class, her capability of using and mending 3D gear was expertise and her abilities mirrored both Mikasa and Levi Ackerman.

"Hey…" one of the male teammates whispered quietly as they slid down the wall. They were lower down but even so speaking quietly would be a good idea. She had hearing like the devil so she would overhear them.

"What?" a female cadet asked. They had a job to do; now was not the time for basic chit chat and pleasantries. They were the backup until the core arrived. If they failed then other people would pay for their actions.

"You think Lieutenant is the same as Mikasa Ackerman or Captain Levi?" he asked curiously. While the possibility was slim, it seemed a very possible suspicion; no other bloodline was capable of fighting that good.

The girl became thoughtful then said "No doubt about it! There's no other name that fights that good" she stated firmly. From the short missions, she had been on with Kikyo; her skills were literally a one-woman army. She could take on anyone without help or backup whatsoever.

While she was a good fighter herself; compared to Kikyo she was average. On top of that the fact that Kikyo infused her blades with some form of power further verified this suspicion. During training, she had never given a surname and said she didn't know it. Her parents had never told her what her surname was to protect her which had raised flags.

In other facts, they knew few things about her personal life. She had a younger sister who was about 13 who was living inside the inner walls for protection and was under the care of the police. Her parents were dead for unknown reasons and she had raised her sister alone since they were young. Other than that, no data or background was given on Kikyo making her very mysterious.

As they continued muttering Kikyo sighed heavily but remained quiet. Why were they all so interested in her? Why was her life so interesting to them? Were they always this nosy? She had become quite the topic of discussion since she joined the core. Had they nothing else to talk about? Surely they could find other ways to amuse themselves.

" _If you have time to gossip; then perhaps you can think of a plan"_ Kikyo retorted coldly. They had more pressing business at hand right now than for them to talk about her behind her back. What was it with teenagers and constantly talking about their peers?

The two cadets laughed nervously and apologized for their rudeness saying they meant no harm. They were just curious and admired her a great deal; she did let them off but asked them to concentrate. Now was not the time to get distracted by their personal opinion about her.

However, she did find it tedious; even in that old life she could recall she was talked about. Always being the topic of someone's conversation in both good and bad ways which angered her. Since she came to this world she had become popular and many people wanted to know her or talked about her. Could she get no peace and quiet? Was everyone going to pester her?

"At least my brief end was peaceful" she muttered quietly. Even if her death was short; it had been peaceful and she had managed to let go of her regrets. But one answer still lingered in her mind; _why?_ Why had she come back? For what purpose and what reason? Why had she been reborn and what had caused it?

What had left her soul so unsettled that she had to come back? What had her soul been yearning for so strongly to cause her to be brought back from death once more? What was it she longed for again after all this time?


	2. C2: Survival

**So...Kikyo meets Eren; TENSION IS STRONG!**

 **Kikyo is more of a chaotic good/Anti Hero who acts on her own self interest or ideals. She doesn't follow the ideas or plans of others but will take sides if it is a mutual goal**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Kikyo stared in horror at the chaos forming around her. Titans had been killed indeed but now a new titan who was stronger and faster than the others had appeared. They had put up a good fight but nobody could have predicted what would happen. No matter how prepared they would be or how many weapons they had; failure was sometimes an option.

Her teammates had been crushed by debris during his appearance and some had been attacked by titans earlier. In such a short time, she had lost her entire team to the enemy leaving her alone. She had tried to help some but had been forced to dodge attacks or they had sacrificed themselves to save her; adamantly explaining she had to live on.

She had used her spiritual power to shield herself from attacks by making a barrier. But she was filled with hatred and sadness at watching her teammates die as she survived; she felt like a coward. She was the sole survivor amongst this hell and all her comrades had died in battle heroically for the sake of humanity.

He had come out of nowhere; that muscled titan and within a short time caused more damage than before. However, he was far more intelligent than the previous titans making her worry if he was a new breed. Could they be evolving into more intelligent and dangerous breeds; or could it be someone controlling the body from within?

The other titans had been easy to fight; at least in her case. However, some had been grabbed in mid-air and devoured; but using her spiritual infused blades she had beheaded as many as she could. Unlike normal swords where you had to cut a chunk to prevent regeneration; she could behead a titan due to the immense spiritual power she wielded.

Rage filled her body as she looked upon the bodies lying around her. Good, honest people who had died trying to protect civilians; she would not let their death go in vain. They had fought bravely until their untimely end. Tears of rage filled her eyes and she looked up towards the sun. She would kill the remaining titans and make sure to take down the new one; she couldn't afford any more casualties.

There had been enough death and enough loss as it was; now they had to make sure that they survived and got the upper hand. Hell she would allow for pockets of people to be made to reproduce more children. They were losing too many lives and the sake of human kind was slowly diminishing; at this rate they could be wiped out.

Slowly she got to her feet and lowered her barrier; she then focused her power into her blades causing them to glow with a pink aura. Over time she had learned to focus her power into her blades rather than her arrows. They were more proficient in battle and her days as a Miko were well over so it was time to move on.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill them all; for all of you. I won't let your sacrifice go in vain" Kikyo growled crossly. They had fought for the sake of humanity; now she would return the favour. She would kill this bastard who was causing more devastation. She would make sure they were crushed like ants before they had the chance to think they could win.

She shot her 3D gear hook at a building quickly then lunged herself off the roof flying. Her black locks flowing behind her in the wind; making her look radiant. She wasn't named the princess of the core for no reason. Many people tended to compare her to a feudal princess from the warring states; she found this amusing as she was far from it.

Looking around her she saw small pockets of scouts trying to recover and clean up the damage done by the fight. Recovering bodies of their soldiers and trying to find any survivors. While they were working hard some of them looked like walking dead; so deeply scarred at the chaos before them and trying to process the situation.

Most of them looked only to be about 15-16 years of age; how saddening. To be so young and lose their friends and comrades in arms before their life had even begun. This life of battle was truly cruel; but you had to keep fighting no matter what. if you gave up and let yourself be swayed nothing would be accomplished and their sacrifice would have been for nothing.

However, to lose someone so close to you whom you had probably known your whole life; or even over the course of three years was not easy. You were saying goodbye to a brother in arms as well as family or close friends. The loss was great and the emotional burden that was left behind would not easily be healed; it would take an immense amount of time.

She looked ahead adamantly and skimmed over rooftops eventually landing near where Rico Brzenska and a crew stood in a circle. In the middle were three teenage recruits looking scared. She was suspicious as to why a group of adults were cornering a bunch of kids; were they that bored they decided to pick on minors?

One was a dark haired Asian much like herself; younger but had a fire in her eyes and a desire to fight. She reminded Kikyo of herself when she was younger; like looking in a mirror. One was a blonde blue eyed kid with a man bob; he looked like a coward but his eyes looked strong; he was possibly a talent that needed working on.

The last was a tanned kid with stunning green eyes; behind him was the skeleton of a giant titan. However how it got there was a mystery to her; what had happened to the massive titan from before? Had he beaten him himself? Or was there something more sinister at hand here?

Quickly she landed amongst the alleyway by some buildings nearby. She would now observe for the time being compared to attacking; however, she moved closer to get a closer look. She preferred to get an outlook of the situation before she acted; it prevented mistakes and problems being caused instead of rushing in like an idiot.

"Are you _HUMAN_ or _TITAN?!"_ Kitz Weilmen yelled angrily. Just how the fuck had this brat transformed like that? Hell, was he going to eat them just like the others for that matter? How the hell had he gone so long without being detected? Was he like the armoured titan who attacked the Shiganshina district 5 years ago?

"What?!" Eren yelled angrily. Of course, he was human; he had been so since the day of his birth. Even he didn't know why this was happening now! Hell he had no idea how he had come to gain these powers; were they even normal or some form of mutation?! God he was so fucking confused right now.

"ARE YOU HUMAN OR TITAN?!" Kitz screamed furiously. He was not going to give him a second chance; if he suspected he was so much as on the titan's side he would murder him. In his eyes he seemed like nothing but a damn traitor who should die for tricking them; wasn't he supposed to be a brother in arms.

"I…. I'm _human_!" Eren yelled desperately. He could understand their fear about the situation and worried that he may kill them; but even he had no idea of what was happening. But what he did know was that he was indeed human and had been since birth; born and raised, flesh and blood to the bone.

Kitz glared crossly; that was a large case of bullshit he had there. No human could become a titan; so, he was obviously lying to him. Hell, he didn't care if it pissed off his little friends; this brat couldn't be allowed to live. He would pose too much of a threat and what if he turned on them?

Mikasa gripped her swords tightly; if it meant Eren could survive she would gladly protect him and betray her comrades. They didn't mean half as much to her as he did; none of them. They could all perish but she would fight tooth and nail to keep Eren alive no matter what the cost may be.

"You expect me to _believe_ such bullshit?!" Kitz yelled angrily. No normal human could become a titan; it just wasn't possible! So how the fuck had he done it?! Hell what secrets were the inner walls hiding from them? Human experimentation? God he felt sick at the thought.

"It's the truth!" Eren retorted desperately. How the hell could he convince this guy that he wasn't against them. He had fought the titans to survive and get revenge on his mother. He wouldn't rest until their kind was wiped out completely and the world was completely peaceful once more and they no longer had to hide.

He wanted humanity to survive and win against the titans; he didn't want to become one. He didn't want to become a monster like the ones that had eaten his mother as a child. He would rather die than become such a thing; yet it seemed fate had decided to royally screw him over.

"Eren let's go!" Mikasa yelled wanting to leave. This guy was obviously way to fucking stubborn to listen and she wasn't going to let Eren die! She tried to grab Eren who struggled against her. He wouldn't leave Armin behind and he wouldn't run away like a coward; he would stand and fight no matter what.

Kitz gave the order to fire the cannons and kill them. This guy was obviously hiding something and he was too much of a threat to be taken lightly. They should just kill him and have it over and done with; he couldn't risk what could happen if he was kept alive.

Eren raised his hand to bite his thumb and allow himself to awaken. However, before he could do so; a survey core blade flew past his face stopping him from doing so. It didn't cut off his thumb; but it did come dangerously close to scratching his face. What scared him most was the precision; nobody other than Mikasa could aim that well.

Kitz, Brzenska and the teenage trio looked up and around in shock. That blade had come out of nowhere yet aimed with such accuracy it could have easily sliced off Eren's finger. Whoever had thrown it had meant to hit Eren; that was not a throw that was done accidentally or blindly, it was meant to attack him.

Kikyo appeared from the shadows quietly her dark hair flowing behind her. Her brown eyes cold and emotionless; her pink aura flowing from her body like water. God why was it that so many idiots were joining the core? Jumping to irrational decisions instead of thinking about what the fuck they were actually doing. You'd think they'd use their god damn brains.

Rico and the others were frozen in shock. Very few or none knew who this woman was; but whoever she may be one thing was clear. Her skills were unparalleled and only 2 other people were known to be able of such a thing. On top of that she had the emblem of the survey core and the badge of a higher up member making her someone of great authority.

" _Where is he?"_ Kikyo said coldly. They needn't deny it; they had already made it clear the titan from before was here. He was among them and she would gladly make herself known to him. She would let him know just what kind of damage he had done and what she thought of him; that much she would do.

Kitz felt a shiver of fear run down his spine; this woman was overflowing with power and a pink aura was glowing from her blades and her body. Just who in the hell was she? It was obvious she was no normal woman and she was undoubtedly holding back on what she was truly capable of and that scared him.

Kikyo sighed crossly "I _know_ that Titan is here. Now tell me where he is" she retorted coldly. She had no intention of killing him yet, but she did want to know if he was her enemy and make him know where he stood. She was was both his ally and enemy; whatever actions she took against him were of her own accord and feelings.

Rico pointed downwards in the direction of Eren and his friends. Compared to her this woman was lieutenant in the Survey core. Next to Captain Hange, Captain Levi and Commander Erwin; she was also a high authority figure. However she had not been in the core long; she was much younger than her peers but was far from being weak.

Kikyo nodded gratefully then made her way towards the teenagers quietly. Sometimes being in her position paid off; as it meant she got into less bother with others. They knew not to go against her and if they threatened her they knew what she would do. She was capable of many things but held back because she often so no point to scaring them.

Eren looked up at the owner of the blade that had been thrown at him. Fear, respect, and curiosity filled him all at once. She was a stunning woman and at the same exhumed an aura of danger about her. He had never met or seen anyone like her; Not even when he saw Commander Erwin or Levi as a child. She had a presence all her own that made the hairs on his body stand up.

Mikasa stood her ground cautiously standing in front of Eren. This woman obviously had some form of power over the soldiers attacking; but what were her intentions with Eren? If she planned on doing him harm she would strike her down where she stood no matter what position she had in the military; nobody touched Eren.

Kikyo stared at the girl protecting the tanned teenager. Her actions towards him reminded her of how InuYasha used to protect her; the memory made her chest squeeze in pain. How strange that she would meet a girl who mirrored her younger self in her previous life as a shrine maiden; perhaps it was fate.

She stopped in front of them quietly glaring them down. For the time being she would not kill them but wanted to know the truth. "Eren Yeager, is it?" she said bluntly. He was part of the reason her comrades were dead; but at the same time was the reason the Titans had been defeated.

Eren stared at her quietly his mouth dry; he couldn't find the words to say. Even though he was scared of dying but unafraid of the other soldiers threatening him; this woman's glare sent a chill down his spine. On top of that she exuded a powerful form of sexuality; she was mature, beautiful and dominant which he found oddly arousing.

Mikasa stood her ground but could admit this woman was fearsome. Her eyes were cold and distant; much like her own. However, the coldness of her eyes was much more intense than her own; more hateful. It made her wonder just what type of person this woman was and what her background may be; her curiosity spiking within her.

Kikyo clicked her teeth impatiently " _Answer_ me boy. Do you _want_ to die!" she snapped sharply. If he didn't explain himself, she would gladly kill him like a dog where he stood. Right now, he had caused immense damage and was the reason for more casualties. He could transform into the enemy and if she gave the order he would be killed.

"YES MAA'M!" Eren responded quickly. This woman obviously had a lot of power and if listening to her prolonged his life so be it; he'd rather listen to her than die by these idiots. If it meant he had the chance to explain himself and prove his innocence he would do whatever she asked of him; even if it resorted to anything serious.

Kikyo gave a sigh of relief; at least he was capable of following orders. Her expression relaxed a little but was still stern and intense. This was still a serious matter even if he was so young. However the fact he was being reasonable made her job a bit easier and meant she wouldn't have to hurt him; she had dealt with worse in her career.

"Eren; how are you able to shift into a Titan?" she asked firmly. Obviously, he had some form of changing; even if he wasn't aware of how he did it. That was the key to controlling it; finding the source. Once he did that he would tap into his true potential and be able to use it to become an opponent capable of killing titans.

"I…I don't know ma'am. After I got eaten by a titan I just found myself transforming; when I did it a second time I bit my thumb" Eren explained nervously. His head ached from all of this and he was very much disorientated; but he was doing his best to be cooperative with this woman.

Kikyo peered at him quietly taking all this in; so, this boy wasn't able to understand the immense power he could now wield. Given how he was a teenager it was probably linked to his emotions making him unstable. This made him dangerous to others and capable of doing a lot of damage until he got control of what he was doing.

She could see why the others would want him dead; yet they were missing out on a large opportunity here. If Eren could control this power, they would have a trump card; a new way to defeat the titans. They could prevent soldiers going in and dying unnecessarily by training Yeager to act as their shield and taking down stronger enemies.

However, this would have to be discussed with not only the leaders of the city; but also, the higher ups in the survey core. This meant Eren would have to go to court but she would gladly act as an antihero to prevent stupid decisions being made. However she would take no sides and simply speak her mind; she never got involved with others.

"I see…" she trailed off quietly her black partings blowing in the wind. This was truly a flip situation. Here they had a new weapon to fight the titans who could undoubtedly give them a head up; but at the same time, he was very young and had a mind of his own. She walked forward towards them pulling her sword out of the wall and putting it away again.

She then turned to face the other soldiers her brown eyes hard and filled with power "Brzenska!" she yelled firmly. They had a hole to fix but they also had an adolescent with god like power to deal with. Today was going to be a busy day and they damn well better get a move on if they wanted to do something to fix the situation instead of standing around.

"YES MAA'M!" Rico responded quickly slamming her hand on her chest. This woman was a very skilled fighter; making the position of lieutenant after her 3 years of training. She had heard stories about her but this was the first time meeting her in person; she truly lived up to her reputation of being intimidating.

She had been a prodigy all her own and outranked everyone in her class. Even her teacher and Shadis had agreed that simply letting her be a lower rank would be a waste. Instead they sent her to the scouts who were impressed by her capabilities. She was then placed as a higher up in her team and made lieutenant.

"Have Yeager fix the hole with his abilities; once that's over have him sent to confinement until we have an ultimatum of his situation" she explained firmly. Right now, they had to concentrate on fixing the damage before more lives were lost. Once that was over with they could deal with Yeager and make sure to deal with what they would do with him.

"Yes Ma'am!" Rico responded obediently to which she ordered her men to stand down. To disobey a direct order would land you in serious trouble. On top of that Kikyo had won many fights and her intellect had helped in many strategies; so taking her advice was something you didn't exactly avoid if you knew what was good for you.

Kikyo looked at Eren coldly from the corner of her eye while her back was turned "Eren; your fate after this is beyond me. I will act as an anti-hero through all this; for I am neither good nor bad. I simply wish to prevent unnecessary deaths" she explained. While it sounded cruel she was speaking nothing but the truth about her feelings towards him.

Eren was a powerful being and would do a lot of good to humanity; however, if he was unstable or went into a rage killing people then he was doomed. She could not control the outcome of the situation but she would follow a plan if it suited her interests. Right now she had an opportunity to make a change and advance compared to all the previous tragedies.

She then walked away quietly following Rico and the others. She needed to give a debriefing of the status of her fallen team. She would have to be re-positioned and move again; but what she was also eager to know was how her sister was doing. She had to re-rank herself and join a new team after the loss of her previous one and fight on.

Now that InuYasha was gone she had only one person she truly cared for, her young sister Kaede. Along with herself; Kaede had been reborn and was now 13 years old and about to hit puberty. Unlike the past she could watch Kaede grow up instead of leaving her alone for the rest of her life without anybody to care for her.

To protect her as she was too peaceful and gentle; Kikyo had her kept safe amongst the inner walls by the military police. They knew well to look after Kaede or she would kill them herself. If they so much as touched a hair on Kaede's head she would cut off their balls with her sword; _nobody_ hurt Kaede and lived to tell about it.

" _For the sake of survival and the prolonged existence of innocent life; I will do what must be done"_ Kikyo thought mentally. She served as a chaotic good throughout all this; she would do bad things for the sake of good. She would kill who she must to keep the lives of those she could protect alive.

While many would frown upon her methods; she knew that not everything could be pretty and done easily. As an adult sometimes you had to make ugly decisions even if others did not agree. It was part of growing up; making mature decisions.


	3. C3: Welcome to the team

**Kikyo is transferred to Levi's team in the high ranks after learning of her strong spiritual powers**

 **Hanji and Erwin take quick interest but Levi takes a personal bond with her**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Kikyo walked down the hallways towards the courtroom quietly. Eren Yeager the boy she had saved from being killed was now under the care of the survey core. While she resented him somewhat for killing her comrades without realizing it; his rage had caused a lot of damage and crushed a lot of her fellow soldiers.

However, she had learned from some of her peers that Eren had poor control over his powers. This caused her to soften a little knowing he had never meant to do such a thing but was still hurt about it.

It had been decided he would use his titan powers to help fight off the titans so they would have a better chance at winning. God knows they had lost too many recruits as it was. The amount of her fellow comrades she had watched fall at the hands of titans and accidents were endless; falling like bugs.

Now thanks to this random miracle they now had an upper hand against the titans; a soldier who could turn into a titan. However, the only downside; he was 15 years old and had no control over his powers whatsoever.

In order to keep Kaede; her younger sister safe she had ordered the military police to keep her within the inner walls. However, she was put under the care of the most trustworthy cadets; however, threatened to kill them if they so much as touched a hair on her head.

After everything she had lost over the years Kaede was the last precious thing she had left. Their parents had died when they were very young; when Kaede was barely 3 and she herself had been 12. Still naive and innocent to the painful realities of thew world but shown a glimpse behind the curtain of how unfair life could be.

During the massacre of the Asian clan their parents had smuggled them out and had them protected in secret. However, the cost of this was their lives as they fought to protect their daughters. They had died proudly performing their duties as parents until their bitter and untimely end at the hands of slavers.

Life was undoubtedly precious and unnecessary loss was not something they needed in the war. They had lost so many recruits already; they didn't need the death count to continue. If it meant trying to control a brat with titan shifting powers so be it; all he needed was training and putting in his place; then he would be able to help them win this war.

Eventually she reached the courtroom doors quietly but stopped before entering. She took a deep breath expecting to no doubt pestered or whispered about. She was more than used to people speaking behind her back. Even back in her priestess days she was more than used to Gossip; and Tsubaki had been loudest of all.

While people had whispered about her _Ackerman_ blood there were the fair few who went on about her beauty. Not only was she from a rare line of natural born assassins but she was one of the few Asian's left. Because of that her family had gone into hiding upon her first pregnancy with Kikyo as to protect her unborn child.

There was only one other known Asian cadet in the ranks; however, she was 7 years younger than her. Her name was Mikasa Ackerman; coming from the rare bloodline of her own family. She wondered herself if that girl was somehow a distant relative of hers. Obviously not a sister but a cousin seemed more appropriate; given how she was unmarried with no children.

Kikyo mentally cursed herself at the amount of deep thoughts she had allowed herself to fall into; she was too stuck in the past lately. She shook her head quietly wanting to break all these thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time for such thoughts; right now, she was to be questioned on why she saved Yeager and her background.

Since she had been part of the 106th squad she wasn't well known yet. She hadn't been a soldier long and her team had been trained in an opposite camp compared to Yeager's. However even back then had she been popular for her skills; but also because of her dark longs and dark eyes.

However, upon hearing her skills Shadis had ordered her to be transferred to a higher level. After that she had become Lieutenant by Rico within the survey core being the strongest soldier to come out of the camps next to Mikasa.

Slowly Kikyo opened the doors causing everyone to look when she opened them. Quite a few faces went into shock and some gasps were made. Even a few others made some leers at her which only caused her disgust.

Despite her reputation as a Lieutenant there were more than enough people who wanted to bed her. Merchants and military police who sought her for power and lust; all because of her Asian blood. The turn on's of some people disgusted her; seeing race as a sexual preference rather than someone's history or heritage.

She kept her head straight as she walked over the seat next to the judge's seat. As the accused or defense, she would sit there and let them question her. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long. She had heard from the military police her sister had sent letters and she was eager to read them and respond.

She peered out of the corner of her eye to look at the crowd who would be questioning her. A pastor, a whole bunch of his followers, Rico Brzenska and Erwin Smith commander of the Survey core. Alongside him was Levi Ackerman; captain of the survey core. He was 3rd person she knew who held her rare name; infamous for being humanities strongest soldier.

As she averted her gaze to subtly look around the room as she got closer to her seat she saw some of them were blushing. Obvious quite a few were taken aback by her smooth skin and black hair. She mentally sighed in annoyance; while she had never really thought anything of her beauty it seemed because of her Asian genes she was immediately a turn on to most people.

Eventually she reached her seat and sat in the chair beside the judge. She leaned back in the chair folded her arms and crossed her legs her expression blank but annoyed. Since being reborn she was more open about the feelings she had kept within that she had once kept to herself to remain pure.

She just wanted to get this over with and know what the hell they wanted with her. She would happily explain why she saved Yeager but she was still dealing with having to be on a new team. Above all else her duties came first before the matters of some kid; even some things from her past never changed.

Her previous team was crushed, eaten or died from their injuries. Because of being able to create a barrier to protect herself she had witnessed all of their deaths while she survived. That was something she would have to deal with for the rest of her life. While having, these powers helped her fight; regretfully even she had her limits due to being human.

She would have to regroup with another team that she would have to train and get close to. Only to most likely watch them die and suffer again while she survived. Its seemed everyone she got close to ended up hurt or injured in some sense; it truly was a curse.

The judge coughed then held up some paperwork. He had already been through one court case with the Yeager boy and now one about an Ackerman; Jesus he was busy today. "Alright let's get this over with. Miss Ackerman, do you know why you're here?" he asked sternly.

Kikyo peered at him quietly her expression annoyed and her eyes impatient "As far as I know I was brought here as a witness for that Yeager boy. I have little understanding of what else could be so damn important" she retorted bluntly.

She had attacked him to prevent him transforming and had the idea to have him work for them. However, she held no attachment and just saw it as furthering her own personal goals. While most people would see that as selfish; she saw it as simply continuing the duty of the survey core to fight for humanity.

By saving his life she had allowed him to be put to good use saving humanity and nothing more. She had made it clear she didn't like him and had no attachment to him; she was simply furthering her goals as a soldier.

The judge blinked and fixed his glasses "While we do owe you for giving us this weapons for humanity; I'm afraid that is not why you have been summoned" he explained sternly. If not for her attack against Yeager preventing his transformation he would have escaped and they would have not been given this trump card.

Kikyo raised her eyebrow suspiciously and tensed a little. Then this was most likely about her attack on the Yeager boy and her almost dead on accurate hit that prevented him from going Titan. If she had hit any lower she would have sliced off his thumb altogether but he just would have grown it back anyway.

Her eyes were filled with a sharp glare and she gripped her arms tightly "Is this about my attack on Yeager before Brzenska's team could fire on him?" she retorted sharply. The way they had all looked at her; they were not only impressed but it was clear a few had heard of her.

The judge nodded "Your accuracy with how you were able to aim that sword for his hand was nothing short of perfect; which is the same with your scores in the camps" he explained sternly. Truly such a feat had not been heard of since Levi Ackerman was enrolled by Erwin Smith 6 years ago after his previous life underground.

Kikyo lowered her gaze to the floor; for some time, she had known her name was special around the camps and there were few with her name. Her mother before she died had told her that she was not like other people. That on top of her spiritual powers she had a special ability inside her that would one day unlock.

After her mother died she went into shock and after being saved when a military police cadet made a crude and sexual comment at her; she went into an unknown rage being able to take on an adult male at the tender age of 12.

When she snapped out of her rage she had stabbed him multiple times in the chest with a pocket knife causing him to die of blood loss. Supposedly that was her awakening as an Ackerman. Kaede was now 13 but had still not awakened her own power. Her accuracy and intelligence far exceeded her years but Kikyo didn't wish for her to fight like she did.

"Do you know anything of you surname Ackerman? The Origin of its meaning?" The judge asked hesitantly. Of why her name was so rare in the first place? The Ackerman's were a rare and almost extinct clan of natural born assassins. They were of rare Asian descent which was now either watered down or deceased.

Kikyo shook her head "My mother before her death told me that people like me with our _power_ to so put it lightly were rare. That I wasn't like other people" she explained sternly. However that power being skills in killing and mercenary that were far more accurate and efficient than an army of 100 men.

The judge nodded "Your mother was correct; you are indeed special. But from our reports on you there are a few things that make you something we haven't seen before from this bloodline" he said solemnly.

Kikyo looked up at him curiously her face still suspicious "In what way?" she questioned sternly. I mean she knew she was strong but what about her spiritual power. Was he referring to that? Didn't any of the other Ackerman members have such an ability?

The judge fixed his glasses so they gleamed in the light "We are talking about your ability to infuse your blades. No Ackerman has been reported to be able to wield the pink aura you can from your blades" he explained.

A few of the audience members stiffened and began to whisper. What if she was a new breed of had unlocked a power that nobody had heard of yet and Levi was capable of using it too. What if she was actually a witch whose blood sullied the Ackerman name? What if she was a hoax and simply trying to defile a rare and powerful name such as this one.

Kikyo shifted in her seat; these powers she had wielded in her previous life to fight demons. Now she used them to fight titans; it was simply something she had been born with. However even back then all she had ever wished for was to become an ordinary woman; but only in her brief death had that been possible.

"Care to explain?" The judge asked in a hostile manner. Was she a new threat or biological weapon? What if she was born a human experiment? Just how on earth was she capable of such other worldly capabilities?

Kikyo huffed crossly; was she really talking about her past life? The one before her current incarnation? The one with Kagome and InuYasha and fighting demons? The one in which Naraku tore her from the man she loved and made her life a living hell?

In order to prove herself she was talking about her past that caused her so much grief and sadness. The one she had tried to desperately to move on from but could never truly leave? It seemed Kami was mocking her and enjoyed reminding her of just what she was going to endure like purgatory.

She looked up from her bangs her brown eyes filled with resent and anger "My family going as far back as I can remember to the feudal years of Japan; they were priests and priestesses wielding immense spiritual power used to fight demons" she explained coldly.

A lonely and miserable life that knew nothing but war and bloodshed; ironic that it was the same life she lived now. Having to keep their body pure in order remain dedicated to their path as warriors. Not allowing herself to grow attached or get close to anyone as to not deter herself of her chosen path.

That meant throwing aside love and any other emotion or desire that would have held her back. Living a lonely and unfulfilling life as a priestess while other women lived normally. Having to throw aside the possibility of children, marriage, sex, kissing, holding hands and other more selfish desires.

When she met InuYasha she had fulfilled something deep within her that had grown for a long time. She was no longer lonely and able to be with someone who was as lonely as she was. Someone who never fit in and was seeking his place in the world; yet could not truly ever be accepted in either world.

However, because of Naraku she had been torn from him. Now reborn years later he was married to Kagome her reincarnation and was alone with nothing but her memories. How painful it was to know that the only thing life had for her was endless suffering.

A few of the audience gasped and a few whispers were shared; however, this time she was fortunate that they were of a more positive note instead.

" _A priestess? Perhaps she may be able to kill the titans herself?"_

" _She could barely save her own squad; why should we trust her at all?"_

" _She ranked number one in the 106_ _th_ _trainee's. A feat like that hasn't happened since Levi and the new trainee of the 105_ _th_ _squad Mikasa"_

Suddenly the blonde male known as Erwin smith coughed and spoke up. Being of the current highest authority he had power over her current fate. "While the Yeager boy is currently under our jurisdiction his powers are unstable. He will be able to use them but only after training. Until he is ready that leaves us lacking right now" Erwin explained.

Eren was only 15 and his was highly emotional and rebellious; his powers only working when he felt the need to protect others or was emotionally compromised. Because he was unable to control them properly yet this meant the Survey core was left at a disadvantage for now. He was unable to do anything but keep training himself.

"Upon finishing her training Miss Ackerman was recommended by Shadis himself to be moved to higher ups. She was then sent to her current position as Lieutenant" Erwin explained. If Shadis was this highly impressed of what she could achieve and what she was capable of; then she was indeed a skilled individual.

Her skill was unmatched by any one of her class and not even Levi nor Mikasa could wield the spiritual power she had. While they could tactfully take down Titans with precision; Kikyo could behead them.

Because of the power she infused into her blades, she could cut the heads clean off causing regeneration to become impossible. No other cadet could achieve such a thing. Not only that she could create barriers to protect herself and others in her range. However, it was limited because it was closely linked to her physical and mental state.

"In battle, many of her comrades and commander of the Garrison force Rico Brzenska have all laid testament to her abilities. She is a highly powerful and important weapon" Erwin stated. Kikyo's power was great and her loyalty to her comrades was undying. However, like Levi she had a temper on her and a cold, distant personality about her.

The judge stared at Erwin sternly his expression thoughtful "What are you suggesting Commander smith?" he asked curiously. It seemed he had some very interesting plans for this newcomer however if she would be able to pull it off was another matter entirely.

Erwin took a deep breath "Kikyo will join team Levi. Her spiritual powers will allow her to take down highly dangerous enemies with ease. On top of that she could her barrier abilities to protect civilians and her teammates. Imagine the lives we could save if she learned to amplify them" he explained solemnly.

The death rate would drop immensely; Titan killing would become faster, less fatal and more efficient. Innocent civilians could be saved and protected from unnecessary harm. On top of that it would save a fuck tonne of paperwork and her lounging around. She had lost her entire team and it would take months of having to find new ones.

She would achieve much more and their cause would be greatly furthered by her teamwork. To boot of that her personality was similar to Levi's so there was little chance of them fighting. On top of that there was no doubt that the other members of his team would look up to her and respect her without question.

The judge became more thoughtful and agreeable to this proposition. He then leaned back placing his hands together in a triangle. "What are your plans Erwin?" he asked solemnly. Erwin had always had a good sense of judgement and he would happily go along with whatever plan he had.

"I'm suggesting that Kikyo joins the Survey core and helps Yeager with his own abilities. She has better control over hers from years of practice. So surely she should be able to train Yeager while helping our cause" Erwin stated bluntly.

Zackley shifted his glasses up thoughtfully then sighed in content "Case accepted. From now on Miss Ackerman is to fight in your legion" he stated firmly. He slammed down the hammer giving the final judgement.

Kikyo slid down her chair quietly content with her current situation. It was over sooner than expected and as long as none of the group members annoyed her she should be fine. However it would be interesting to be fighting in a team; given she was used to working alone since her previous priestess days.

 _ **Later**_

Kikyo sat quietly at a table in a side room on the couch quietly her arms still folded and her legs crossed. Every now and again she caught Captain Levi gazing at her quietly. Not that she minded of course; it had been some time since a man had looked at her in such a way since InuYasha and she quite liked it.

She had untied her hair some time ago allowing her black locks to tumble freely. As she had done so Levi's eyebrows had raised quietly in a suggestive manner but he had said nothing. However she could tell immediately that he had an interest in her; however she had somewhat had an effect on her interest too.

Hanji was sat on a chair opposite her while Commander Erwin stood by the window gazing out at the sunset quietly. She wasn't too happy at the fact Hanji was grinning slightly while looking at her; it was rather off putting.

"Wow…. your hair is so pretty Kikyo! It's so silky and shiny! Asian genes are truly amazing" Hanji gushed in eagerness. Because of the rare Asian gene; her hair was much finer and silkier than normal hair. Her skin was also smoother and in better complexion than most others.

While in general the Ackerman Asian gene was black eyes; hers were a stunning dark brown colour. After hearing that Kikyo had a younger sister within the walls she was eager to see how cute she was. Maybe there was a possibility of being able to repopulate the Ackerman gene after all.

Kikyo sighed heavily not saying anything; though she was used to getting compliments a lot most of the time it was highly annoying. I mean if everyone was kissing your ass you'd get bored pretty quickly too.

"Jesus shitty glasses; she's been in here 5 minutes and already you're already going loose on her" Levi mocked sarcastically. The girl had just lost her entire faction before all this and was the only survivor. She had then learned that Eren Yeager the titan shifter was responsible for it.

Now she was not only part of their team but in charge of helping Yeager control his powers; it would be interesting how their future interactions would go down. The poor girl had enough stress on her plate without Hanji bothering her.

Kikyo gave him a grateful smile her mouth slightly moving into a smile. She was at least grateful he was being conscious enough of her need to adjust. In return he simply nodded in approval as to say "Your welcome" without saying anything at all.

Hanji pouted crossly but relented; however, she still asked Kikyo a few innocent questions to gain information about her powers and techniques she could use. As well as a few to douse her personal curiosity.

"Doesn't it ever become a bother; having such long hair?" Hanji asked curiously. Didn't it get caught in her gear or blow in her face an awful lot? I mean her hair was shoulder length but she tied it back to keep it out of her way.

"Never bothered me before" Kikyo stated bluntly her expression blank. It had been this length back in her days as a priestess and she had handled it well enough. I mean it was a bother to brush and when wet; but other than that nothing much else.

Levi smirked in amusement; she had quite the sass and attitude. However, he liked that about her; finally, someone who was not that different from himself. This would make conversations less boring and someone would find his jokes funny.

"What about your spiritual powers? Can you use it at will? Can you use them without the swords? Does it wear you out much?" Hanji blabbed eagerly. She couldn't wait to get all these facts down and put them towards fighting the titans.

Kikyo hesitated somewhat stunned by how interested in her powers she was. It was like talking to a fan-girl or a child who had seen something amazing. It was quite exhausting having to deal with such energy and persistence.

She took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear quietly "I was born with these powers. I've been able to use them all my life; however, before I used a bow and arrow. Using swords was quite a drastic change but I easily adapted" Kikyo explained solemnly.

Compared to shooting a bow and arrow using a sword was harder to adjust to. Instead of shooting enemies you had to attack head on and slice, defend etc. The attacks were more up close and one shot instead of using keen eyesight and shadows to hide yourself.

However, with training and fighting abilities she learned how to use them efficiently and effortlessly. In fact, her attacks were far stronger and more powerful than using a bow and arrow ever had been. The wounds impacted deeper; she halted regeneration head on and was even able to purify her own wounds and the wounds of others as well.

On top of that she could excel in attacks which would be infused from her blades. Much like InuYasha's blood blades she could use her powers by creating moon like blades using her powers from the swords. Compared to having to shoot multiple times in order to nullify a demon so it could no longer move.

She could also blind enemies when stabbing them in the eye; cutting of jaws permanently, removing joints permanently etc. Her attacks helped take down titans for good without worry of regeneration. That way she didn't have to worry about them coming back and causing any more trouble for her.

Hanji smiled "Well judging by reports you may have been destined for the sword after all. You the strongest soldier to come out of the trainee camps next to Levi" she said proudly. She really knew how to handle them and her projectile attacks sounded amazing; she couldn't wait to see them in person.

Kikyo shifted her expression softening and a slight blush appearing on her face. She had never been complimented on her abilities in such a way that didn't sound like ass kissing. They always seemed to want to gain something from her by getting close to her instead of getting to know her personally.

Usually it was all "Strongest soldier", "Amazing leader", "One woman army" or "The woman who can do anything". Never saying anything about how she did as a person or what she was better suited for.

Always ass kissing, comparing and treating her like a god and forgetting she was human too. In all honesty, it got quite tiring often times causing her to block it out. She just stopped listening and let her mind wonder to other thoughts.

"That reminds me Miss Ackerman; I've been meaning to ask how old you are" Erwin asked politely. Usually cadets ranged from 13-17 however from reports Kikyo was older than most of the students in her previous class. Despite being a newbie she showed efficiency and maturity beyond her years.

Kikyo blinked and then looked away "21" she said bluntly. She had always looked mature for her age; even back when she was a priestess despite still being very young. However InuYasha said her Hime-cut had always made her look radiant and pure; despite her difficult lifestyle.

Erwin, Hanji and Levi looked surprised by this; all of them thinking her to be much younger. When she tied back her hair she looked far younger than she actually was.

"That would mean you were 18 when you first started training" Hanji stated in surprise. Jesus what was it with the Ackerman descendants looking like baby-faced people. Their aging process was beyond normal; she would love to get her hands on some.

Kikyo nodded; she had been the same age at the beginning of her training as she had been when she died a priestess. How ironic that the age of her demise the same age she became a soldier. It seemed her past never ended with its haunting or constant reminders.

Hanji hesitated "What about your family? I mean aren't they worried about you? Do you visit them often?" he she asked awkwardly. Had they insisted she join the military? Did they do it for money to buy food? Perhaps it ran in the family or the training camps were becoming more desperate.

Kikyo's eyes widened a little and she felt her heart tighten; she did it to protect Kaede. She was unable to fight as she hadn't awakened yet and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want her to suffer at her hands ever again; so for that sake she kept her at a distance so she could stay safe inside the walls.

Kaede was a pure and kind girl; she was skilled in medicine but had no talent for fighting. She would rather Kaede put her skills towards healing than to fight and risk injury like she had in their past life.

Even though they had been reborn now; she could still remember shooting Kaede in the eye during that fight. Living with her sister's blood on her hands due to her own carelessness. She never wanted to go through something like that again; even if Kaede forgave her.

"I…. I only have one sister Kaede; she's 13 now. But…. she's not fit to fight; her heart is too kind. She would do better as medicinal healer; I've taught her that much" Kikyo confessed.

Even in their past life Kaede had been very poor with the bow and arrow; but excelled in knowledge on herbs. She would rather Kaede lived a peaceful life than one of bloodshed and war.

Levi's expression softened; she cared very much for her sibling. Much like his mother had with him and he had with Farlan and Isabel. Her sister was all she had left. He could only guess she lived in the inner walls for protection with close family friends. At least with that she would be safer and better protected.

"Well I'm sure she's proud of you and has faith in your abilities" Levi said solemnly not looking her in the eye. She was pure and honorable; something you didn't find very often in most. While she knew her personality was often difficult to understand like his own; she was anything but evil.

Out of the corner of her eye Kikyo saw the small smile on his face. That made her relieved and happy; to know he understood her motives well. She smiled gratefully "Thank you sir; I look forward to working with an experienced veteran like yourself" she said politely.

She had heard many stories of Captain Levi of his skills and abilities; but also, knew of his long-term losses and battles. In some odd way, they had an unspoken understanding of great loss and bloodshed.

They had both loved and lost, watched friends and comrades die. Forced to throw aside happiness and self-indulgence for a life of battle and duty. Never having time for relationships or anything other than work.

It's funny how in her reincarnated life she had met an older male who understood her life better than most. If only she had met him back when she was a priestess; as it would have been less lonely.

Levi smiled to himself; at least she was well raised and had manners. He then turned to look at her his expression thoughtful "We should get along just fine; you're at least better informed than that Ackerman brat or Yeager" he said sternly.

While Eren was obedient and jumpy around him; he was hot headed, quick to rage and often disobeyed orders. He often caused trouble and seemed to get a lot of ideas in his head. While he was the best cleaner next to himself; he was still capable of making way too many mistakes.

Mikasa was tactical and level headed but tended to steer her motivations into Eren's direction. Often allowing her emotions to cloud her judgement when it came to him on top of that she showed little respect for her higher ups.

Kikyo was well informed, knew her boundaries and was often sharp tongued and straight forward. While some had also said she had a playful and somewhat cheeky side most of the time she was very serious.

Usually she was very battle orientated and serious; always knowing what to do or how to carry out a plan. Her Ackerman genes intuitively telling her what to do and how to act. However, a few other core members who had encountered her had said Kikyo had a very bright and warm smile. Being able to ease the sadness swirling in the hearts of others.

To have such a person in their team who took things seriously was a breath of fresh air. While he loved his team and they were like his family; they all had their own quirks. However some were more annoying than others but nobody was perfect in that sense.

Petra was often ditzy, jumpy and sometimes too easily made fun of. She walked into trouble and sometimes said things he rather should not of getting her into bad books with Erwin or Levi. However she meant well and looked out for others like a mother.

Oluo looked up to Levi but in the sense, he tried to much to be him. He often copied his attitude in the hopes of impressing him and his fiancé Petra. However he had a big heart and was fiercely loyal to his comrades.

Hanji blinked then smirked; she could see the chemistry between these two. She had also caught a glimpse of the way his eyes lit up and his eyebrow raised when she entered the courtroom. On top of that their personalities were somewhat similar and yet the same. They understood each other pretty well despite being strangers.

And their age difference wasn't too bad; he was 34 she was 21. That was only a 9-year age difference and Kikyo was pretty mature for her age. Plus it would be nice for them to have someone who understood them in a special way that others couldn't.


	4. C4: Playful banter

Kikyo stared blankly ahead of her as she rode her horse through the woods. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and that damn Oluo guy wouldn't shut up. However she was blocking them out as best she could.

Since learning about her being an Ackerman, having Asian blood and her spiritual powers. She had become the topic of conversation next to Eren and his Titan shifting. Like she was some form of god in human form.

She would rather they said whatever was on their mind to her face. Mutters and whispers only frustrated and annoyed her. The growing rage and frustration becoming stronger as every moment passed.

Eren was currently feeling nervous while everyone else's eyes were on him. He was also getting a few sharp words from Oluo. She kind of felt sorry for the boy; being around a bunch of strangers and getting death threats.

Oluo very clearly acted like Levi and mimicked him in every way possible. While Kikyo knew, he looked up to Levi; it was rather annoying how much he acted like him. Like an obsessed fan girl only with a dick.

He was his own individual and should act like himself. Trying to be a carbon copy of another person only made him look like a fool. Nobody would take him seriously if he kept trying to be something he wasn't.

Petra was currently in a calm mood while talking with Eld and Gunter. The three of them getting along rather well. From what she knew Petra was engaged to Oluo and had a strong respect for Levi. She was amazed anyone could tolerate Oluo with how much he liked to brag.

However she could only guess that they knew each other from childhood or he showed a different face around her than he did now. It was the only plausible explanation she could fathom.

Levi was currently glaring daggers at Eren and looking him up and down. He was trying to figure him out while trying to learn new things about him. From the very beginning he had made it clear to Eren he was only keeping him alive because he proved useful to him.

However, should he go against them, transform without orders or lose control. They would kill him like a dog without hesitating whatsoever. He had no care or affection for Eren and made sure he knew this.

She herself had said exactly the same when she prevented Eren from shifting. He was useful to them and their fight against the titans. But that did mean she was friends with him or liked him.

Eren was responsible for killing her team; even if it was accidental. For causing chaos and destroying an entire inner town full of innocent people. It was fair to say she held a grudge against him.

From what she knew they were going to be staying at an old mansion/ church. It had a cellar in which Eren would be sleeping in case he went Titan on them. They would have to clean it first and then sort out each other's quarters.

Later on, Hanji would be showing up and helping them with their missions. She was the Squad leader of the team and made most of the decisions; she was second in command next to Erwin.

Levi saw Kikyo's expression and became worried. She had barely spoken the entire way here and she had been furrowing her brows for a while. He himself had been told by others he sometimes appeared conflicted; so he imagined she wore the same face he did.

From what he knew Kikyo was quite a loner in her past teams. She respected and helped her teammates but kept to herself a lot. She distanced herself from them but made sure to help them out in battle.

Being named "Kodokuna Yurei" in old Asian language or "Einsamer Geist" in German. It translated to "Lonely ghost". It was odd how that nickname oddly fitted her. Being so beautiful and yet being very haunting or mysterious.

Now that she was part of his team she would have to get used to being around a lot of people. Having to work with others rather than alone. She may not like it but it was the way things would be from now on.

"They're not all bad" Levi retorted abruptly. She would get used to them in time much like he had. Yes it had been difficult at first having to move on and get close to people while being reminded of Furlan and Isabel; but he had managed to eventually.

She had the same air about her that was similar to Mikasa and himself. However, she seemed more tragic and lonely than the two of them put together. A human that had the air of blood and sadness about her.

Kikyo was rather taken aback and she stared at him in confusion. She hadn't expected him to talk or to even know what she was thinking. Hell she hadn't really expected him to initiate conversation after hearing he wasn't really a big talker.

Very few people could read her moods or emotions. Even her own sister had a hard time asking her things or being able to predict her intentions. This caused people to think of her as an enemy a lot of the time.

Levi looked at her his eyes calm and yet patient "They are more energetic and outgoing than most. But they are good people and skilled soldiers" he explained. He trusted them with his life.

Petra did seem to be very motherly and pester her teammates. But she was a skilled fighter and had a level head in battle. She had a good head on her shoulder and she knew how to keep Oluo in line.

Oluo loved to test people's patience and liked to run his mouth a lot. But he was a loyal fighter and had a soft side deep down. He showed more affection and genuine kindness around Petra.

Gunter and Eld were more mature and tactical; acting as the voice of reason. They were good leaders and level headed individuals. But they were able to relax and act like big brothers to younger scouts.

She hadn't expected him to be able to read her so easily; especially after knowing her such a short time. Not even InuYasha had been able to do such a thing. It had taken him a long time to understand her methods.

Yet a man she had only just met could read her like looking through glass. How he was capable of such a thing she didn't know. However over time she could guess he would reveal all sorts of surprises.

She bowed her head quietly feeling ashamed "I apologize. I seem to have upset you by not taking well to your teammates. I am simply more used to being alone" she replied quietly.

Fighting demons, protecting a village, purifying the shikon jewel and performing her duties as a Priestess. She had done it all alone without help from anyone. She had carried these duties upon her own shoulders.

So, when forced to work in a team to help fight against the titans. It was all new to her; being forced out of her comfort zone. She had very rarely helped other people; only teaming up with Tsubaki once in her life.

That same kindness had caused Tsubaki to turn against her out of spite and jealousy. She fell to her own dark powers and desires even teaming up with a demon for more power. She was only glad that Tsubaki now lay at peace in her grave.

Levi shook his head "Not at all; even I find them draining sometimes" he admitted a small smile on his face. While he did appreciate those around him; even they could wear him out.

Kikyo smiled and laughed quietly. She was rather surprised to see the stoic captain acting so unlike his stereotyped infamy. "I should hope you keep that a secret. I doubt they would be very pleased to know such a thing" she teased her brown eyes mischievous.

Levi smiled to himself; this girl was certainly a lot of fun. She had a very mischievous side and her eyes lit up when she laughed. It was good to know despite their first meeting she was capable of making such expressions.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Eren looked behind him as the two dark haired individuals spoke to one another. He had never seen anyone with such pretty black hair apart from Mikasa. But hers was different; her appearance mimicking that of a princess.

He had never seen another Asian woman before in his life. However, she seemed to be a lot more mature than his adopted sister. Her way of speaking and how she presented herself was a lot more mature.

"Something catching your eye Yeager?" Oluo retorted defiantly. He had been staring at Captain Levi for quite a while now. He wondered what his intentions towards him were.

Eren swallowed nervously "I…I was just wondering. Who's that girl riding beside Captain Levi?" he asked curiously. Geez it seemed nothing got by Oluo; he was like Levi's guard dog or something.

"Her names Kikyo. She's of the same descended family as Captain Levi and your adopted sister. She's also a lieutenant in the survey core" Petra explained. She had heard everyone had stared at her when she entered the courtroom; she now understood why.

She had such smooth skin like alabaster and big brown eyes that gleamed in the light. She was the prettiest girl they had ever seen and while they hated to admit it; she looked very good next to Levi.

"How old is she?" Eren asked curiously. She appeared to be in her late teens like Reiner; maybe about 18 to 19 years old. But she looked very mature for her age due to her hairstyle.

"Don't know. We haven't really been fully informed on her yet" Petra explained. However, they had been promised more details once they arrived. But the waiting was not helping their nerves or curiosity.

"I see; which district is she from?" he asked curiously. Her past was as mysterious as the captains yet he was eager to know. He could guess she was maybe from Trost from the way she acted.

Petra shrugged "Nobody knows. She never says where she came from or who her family were. She pretty much keeps her secrets sealed tight" she explained. While it did bother her a little; she respected the woman's privacy.

Eren was stunned by this; nobody knew how old she was or where she came from. She was pretty much a stranger or ghost in the survey core. She couldn't be traced and had no information to be held against her.

Petra smiled warmly "But Captain Levi trusts her and she was handpicked by Commander Erwin. If those two approve of her then she is part of our team" she explained.

Levi and Erwin were the leaders for a reason. They made good decisions and followed their gut instinct no matter what happened. If they could trust this woman and believed in her capabilities then they had nothing to worry about.

Eren blinked in awe but asked no further. He greatly respected Levi and since the man was in charge of his life he wasn't going to argue. It would only dig him deeper into shit he didn't really need.

However, he was curious as to what kind of person Kikyo was and where she came from. I mean surely, she had history before she came to join Levi's team, right? I mean she was a person with her own life.

But he would rather wait for her to explain herself than bombard her with questions. He would feel rude going up to her and confronting her since she was a higher up. On top of that he had seen just how skilled she was with a sword. She had just about sliced off his finger in one shot.

Kikyo was definitely an Ackerman; but she was stronger than Mikasa and probably the only person capable of rivalling Levi. She had far more experience in fighting and knowledge on the battlefield.

Because of this he would rather stay on her good side then to test her. If she was capable of taking him down with ease he would rather not become her enemy and stay an ally.

 _ **Later**_

Kikyo stood by the stables quietly gazing into the distance as the wing gently blew her hair. While everyone else had been put in charge of cleaning she had been put in charge of taking care of the horses.

So far, she had given them fresh water and food, put away numerous bridles and saddles, and then given them blankets. She was now rationing out the food and water situation to give to them all. Like humans they had to share the food equally between them.

Being around horses reminded her of the feudal era. Of how they were used to transport and carry goods or humans from region to region. Yet how they were also used for war and carrying soldiers.

They were hard working creatures and yet they were forced to face war alongside their human owners. How tired and hungry they must be from all their hard work. Walking and running all that distance to get here.

She reached out quietly and began petting one of the horse's noses. He was so soft and peaceful; his eyes showing he trusted her. Kikyo smiled gently and hummed to herself. He was a very handsome and friendly horse; so well behaved and well tamed.

"Your very good with them" a familiar voice said in an impressed manner. Usually it took a long time for them to get used to most riders. Neighing and panicking due to the stranger approaching them.

But she bonded very well with them; almost instinctively. They trusted her and allowed her to approach them. She was calm and understanding while allowing them to get used to them.

Kikyo turned to see Levi wearing a cloth over his head, a cloth around his mouth and stripped down to his shirt, wrap, buckles and trousers. He looked very casual instead of his usual military attire. More approachable and easy going; rather than his usual intimidating self.

She stifled a laugh and smiled at him "I like your outfit captain" she teased playfully. It suited him very well indeed. She wondered how many of his teammates had to hold back their laughter.

Levi clicked his teeth and frowned; she was teasing him but he would allow it. But he had to admit it was nice seeing her smile instead of acting so seriously. So for today he would let her off the hook.

"Cleaning is a serious matter Miss Ackerman. I don't half ass it in the slightest" he retorted sharply. He would not tolerate any form of remaining dust or filth on any surface whatsoever.

Kikyo hummed in amusement "I don't doubt it; But I never would have guessed Captain Levi to be a clean freak" she smirked. She wondered how many of his fans and admirers would act knowing such a thing. Would their image of him be shattered?

Levi folded his arms and raised his eyebrow "And I never would have guessed Kodokuna Yurei was capable of smiling" he replied defiantly. Two could play at her little insult game.

She was usually very moody and sharp tongued. Speaking only seriously and not getting close to others yet showing respect. Yet here she was challenging him and even throwing a little shade at him. You'd have never guessed they were the same woman.

Kikyo stiffened and frowned; she was used to hearing that name around the other trainees or a few cadets. But she had never had it said to her face before. Just hearing it made her angry.

"Touché" she replied dryly. Ok, now they were even. That was a very clever comeback from the likes of him indeed. She would do well to not insult him in the future so easily again.

Levi smirked to himself but remained composed "Are you about done here? We still need to locate you to your room and bathe" he stated. They were all to have a short bath before dinner. They were all sweaty, hot and dirty from their ride here.

He had no desire to dine with a bunch of people who didn't know how to bathe. He would rather be licked by a titan; than sit in a room of sweat. Just the mental image made him want to cringe.

Kikyo nodded "Just about; I was just saying hello" she explained calmly. They had seemed rather nervous at their new surroundings. Horses had better hearing than humans did. They could hear things from a further distance causing them to be spooked; which made her worry about them.

Eventually she put down the remaining bucket of feed and left the stables. No doubt she would smell like hay, horses and dry leather. However at least she didn't smell like shit.

Levi blinked and then reached out causing her to stiffen. It had been a while since anyone had been close to her in this manner. Yes, she was used to being around Kaede but that was different. This manner of touching was similar to how InuYasha would have in the past.

She flinched as his hand found itself winding into her hair. His dull blue eyes stern and not hesitating; staring her down like a fish. She felt her heart racing in her chest like an animal about to be prey.

He then pulled his hand away to reveal a strand of straw in her hair. She blinked and her expression became a little surprised. She hadn't expected him to have such sharp eyesight like herself.

Levi raised an eyebrow "Are you that scared of me Miss Ackerman?" he asked curiously. Her whole body had reacted to him attempting to get close to her. It made him wonder if she had been abused in the past.

Kikyo gripped her fists tightly and shook her head "No I…Its just…I'm not used to physical contact" she explained quietly. She wasn't exactly lying. She had only ever been hugged by her sister growing up in this new life inside the walls.

It had been many centuries since the feudal era in Japan where she had been lovers with InuYasha. After her demise, she had distanced herself from him despite her genuine love and affection.

Since then she had never really been touched, held, kissed or even loved by another human being. It had become quite an alien feeling to her. She just wasn't used to receiving affection or attention of any kind.

Levi relaxed but became curious. Didn't she have any family or friends? Did she spend all of her time alone? Or was it she had been bullied in the past and wasn't used to being treated kindly.

Kikyo shifted "As you know my family is descended from many great priests and priestesses. Growing up that left very little time for…. being a kid or…a woman for that matter…" she explained reluctantly.

In her past life as a priestess she had been forced to throw aside her womanhood. She had been forced to give up her femininity and selfish desires. Such things would only hinder her.

She had been forced to give up on love and relationships. She couldn't wear kimono's or wear makeup. She had no combs or any form of ribbons; to be as plain as a priestess should be.

She had to focus on her ki and concentrating her powers so she could protect the jewel. Fighting demons and being on guard to protect her village. She could not falter or show hesitation whatsoever.

In her reborn life amongst the walls she had been allowed more freedom. She could wear a dress and brush her hair; play with other children and her sister. She could ask for things and take her time to enjoy herself.

She could show her emotions openly and be selfish or bratty. She had no need to conceal what she was feeling for the sake of her family or duties. She had been able to cry or get angry openly.

However, she had to hide and stay close to her family; not speaking to strangers. She couldn't go out of her parent's sight and she had to keep her powers and abilities a secret.

Being an Ackerman she had been forced to hide; but also because of her Asian blood she had to be protected. Being 2 of the rarest bloodlines in the world a lot of traffickers were after her.

Levi stared at her in awe; this woman truly had been forced to endure a hard life much like himself. But then again, the strongest people came from the worst situations. Quite a sad but true fact.

Having capabilities stronger than 100 men was nothing to them. However, being able to hide your emotions and be as resilient as they were; that was something to be proud of.

To come as far as they had with such tragic backstories; that was something to celebrate. It showed you had a strong spirit that could not be broken. You were a truly amazing human being.

He then patted her head "I should leave you in charge of the horses more often. You look your happiest around animals" he said casually. Her eyes lit up and she smiled when she spoke to them; a subtle fondness about them.

He would also have to say more jokes around her as she seemed to stifle a smile when he did. If those things brought out her humanity and happiness; then so be it. Everyone had their odd quirks after all.

Kikyo blinked and then gave him a grateful look "I would like that very much" she said kindly. She didn't mind smelling like horses if it meant she could do something she liked.

Levi smiled but then turned and headed back inside "Dinner preparations will take place soon. You'd best make your way to your room" he said sternly. He liked this girl; he didn't know why he just did. There was something about her that warmed his soul. Making him feel alive again.


	5. C5: Dinner talk

**Kikyo ponders on her life in this universe while the others attempt to grow closer to her**

 **But things don't go too smoothly**

Kikyo sighed as she flipped some of her dark hair over her shoulder and out of her face. Having it tied up all the time, she forgot how good it felt when she released it from its grasps. Though he had kept it tied back during her priestess years, it had been with simple ribbon and not a constricting elastic band.

She had been able to take a bath after what seemed like forever. At least the water had been warm even if there was not much of it, she had been used to bathing next to a waterfall in the past. The temperature had been much colder and though she had gotten used to it over time, she much preferred having warm water.

Not being able to rinse or soak properly, simply throwing water over herself to keep clean. Like a quick clean instead of a proper rub down with soap like she had now. A lot of times she hadn't been able to thoroughly wash away the blood and dirt from her skin, the scent still lingering on her unpleasantly.

She had been able to simply sit in a tub and allow the water to ripple down her skin. To use soap and completely wash away all the filth from her skin leaving nothing behind. To sit and think for a while with peace and quiet instead of being in a rush to get back.

To be able to sleep in a normal bed with a blanket instead of a hay woven sheet and heavy robes. To her it felt like royalty despite it in fact being the bare essentials in this time period. Living in the warring states era in her past life, she had barely enough to survive or raise her sister. But she had gotten by somehow, making the best of what they had.

Being plagued by war, bandits, famine and demons. Her life had been anything but easy, so living in this time aside from the cannibalistic giants was far better than it had been back then. She and Kaede had a roof over their heads. They had decent meals, they had warm beds. They didn't have to worry about crime or being attacked. They could take proper baths and live peacefully.

Kaede could have a childhood and instead of being trained how to fight could play outside. She could still retain her knowledge of her previous duties as a priestess yet be able to live a normal life. She could watch the clouds roll by, pick flowers and wear nice clothes. She had been able to show her emotions that she could not have as a priestess, allowing herself to be selfish.

She had been able to live as a normal woman for a long period of her life. To act in the way she had not been able to in the past, the way she had wished to back when she met InuYasha. Or at least they had for some time before their happy lives had been torn apart. When she had been 13 and her sister had been 4, their parents were murdered in cold blood.

Traffickers had heard of them being the last Asian family known to exist. Living inside the walls and under protection, but had been betrayed by a source allowing the attack to take place. Not only were they Ackerman's, but they were also the last pure blooded Asians. Because of this they were incredibly rare and they had been sought out to be sold on the market.

Their parents had smuggled them away to safety and at the tender age of 13, Kikyo was forced to take the role of mum. She stole and begged for what she could get and made sure Kaede got the most of it. Even though she suffered hard and was often times hungry, she made sure her sister was always cared for.

Eventually by the time she was in her late teens the two managed to live a semi normal life. But Kikyo knew they needed more money so she gave up Kaede to the inner walls and joined the military. She made sure to use the money she had to look after herself and Kaede. She would make sure Kaede had the normal life she was unable to have growing up that they had back then.

She sighed heavily and bowed her head. It was not good to keep dwelling on such sad thoughts. Kaede was still well and protected, even if their life had not been good at the start. All that mattered to her was that Kaede was safe and well. She would continue her mission regardless and not stop until the peaceful world she dreamed of was in reach.

"You sure sigh a lot" a blunt voice said from behind her. For someone 23 years younger than him, she certainly had a lot on her mind. But since she was usually so quiet, anything could be wrong. However, he never probed any further on the subject, respecting her personal privacy. He was a man who kept his nose out of people's business.

Kikyo snapped out of her daze to see Levi standing behind her. Now that they were up close she could see the height difference between the two of them more clearly. She herself was 5'2 and he was around 5'3, an inch difference. But then he was not the first man she had met that was taller than her. InuYasha had been as well.

But to meet someone whom knew the hardships of being short, it felt rather nice. Though nobody had said it to her, she had seen some people whisper of her height. But she had heard that Levi himself had some problems with his height due to people giving him harassment, which she could relate to.

"I apologize. It's been some time since I had a good bathe" she replied. Though she knew it sounded unpleasant, she didn't have time for luxuries in this line of duty. She had always been training her skills or focusing her powers to become stronger and more efficient in battle. To make sure she was always at her best when fighting.

Because of this she made sure to enjoy the little things when possible. Though she had started off with a peaceful life, after the attack she had been forced to make ends meet as best she could. So when situations like this came along, she made sure to make the best of the situation she had been given.

Instead of looking disgusted, Levi simply nodded. Though he did indeed enjoy keeping clean, sometimes in this line of work you did not have time to enjoy soap and water. Growing up he had been surrounded by filth, blood and sweat. The stench had been disgusting but over time it was burned into his memory, an unpleasant one though.

"It's quite fortunate we ran into each other. Dinner should be served soon" he replied sternly. He then walked ahead to which the younger female followed obediently. He had come to learn that like himself Kikyo was not a big talker. She tended to keep to herself a lot. Only showing certain sides of herself when she felt comfortable to.

But every now and again she made a lonely or complex expression. Her eyes filled with pain, anger and sadness. A look of a woman who had been through the wars, both emotionally and psychologically. But what had caused her to feel that way he didn't know.

But he had time, he would eventually learn all about Kikyo in time now that they were teammates. But he had to say, he was surprised to meet another living Ackerman in this era aside from himself. There were very few of them left so it was always a surprise when he met another person from his family.

Not only that she was a pure blooded Asian. Not half like Mikasa, but pure. Her skin being paler than Mikasa's and her eyes instead of being black were a deep brown colour. Though the common genetic trait was black eyes, some indeed did have other eye colours like brown.

Her accent from living in this country was indeed German, but he wondered if she could speak her native tongue too. Though in these days Japanese was an extinct language due to the clan being killed off. Surely her parents would have taught her, right?

* * *

Kikyo sat at the table quietly eating her stew while the other core members talked. She had no interest in making conversation and was content enough to simply listen. She had never been a big talker even back when she was a priestess, but she did make small talk and converse with others when she felt comfortable doing so.

What would she have to say anyway? She carried no pleasant stories, only ones filled with heartache and pain. Ones that she would rather not share with them. It had been bad enough to experience hardships a second time after being reborn, the ones from her previous life being even more heartbreaking.

They seemed awfully interested in Eren, asking him about his home, family and titan abilities. But as long as they weren't pestering her she didn't care. She enjoyed having her peace and quiet without being disturbed. However, she spoke too soon. It seemed fate had another plan for her, causing her peaceful silence to be broken by the curious and wondering eyes of her new teammates.

"So Kikyo, I hear your popular amongst the other cadets. You got someone special back home?" Petra asked curiously her tone playful. I mean Kikyo was a pretty girl and all. Surely outside of her work she had dates or love interests, right? Someone whom she had some time for, whom she planned on marrying or something like that.

Kikyo stopped eating, her body stiffening and her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Her head bowed and her bangs now covered her eyes hiding her pain. She hid the tears that wanted to fall. She hadn't really ever thought about love since that time, focusing solely on her work and raising her sister above all else.

She hadn't been with anyone or had a relationship with anyone since InuYasha. How could she? Why would she? After being torn so cruelly from the man she had loved so much. Her soul being torn from hell the first time and then heaven the second, being reborn into a human body and forced to fight against these beasts known as titans.

Now knowing she had been reborn and was unable to be with him, as much as she longed to see InuYasha again. Her heart was filled with anger, pain, sadness, loneliness and jealousy. How could it not be knowing her beloved was happy with someone else. How could she not be somewhat bitter about that?

They had been the same and yet different, different and yet the same. Her unable to be a normal woman and fight demons. Him unable to be a human or a demon, stuck in the middle. They had found comfort in each other because of this and eventually fallen in love. But Naraku had torn them apart and turned them against one another till her demise.

Then when she had been torn back from hell she was forced to watch him fall for her reincarnation. To realize her time was over and be reminded of what she had lost. Now she had been reborn with the life she always sought for and yet now was a soldier. But the man she loved was still alive in another timeline, with another woman.

Levi saw her expression and his eyes softened. She had obviously loved someone dearly and lost them in a very painful way. He could relate to the swirling storm of emotions in her heart. It was strange how this woman had so much in common with him, though they were strangers he could understand how she felt.

He had watched his own mother die from starvation. His first friends Isabel and Furlan had died in battle because of his own foolishness and he had lost many soldiers along the way. You had to do what you thought was best and not regret the choices you made. But that did not mean you could not feel pain and despair for things you had lost or been robbed of.

"So, Petra. When's the wedding? Aren't you and Oluo getting married? When's the wedding?" he replied dryly quickly changing the conversation. He could see Kikyo was uncomfortable and wasn't really in the mood to talk, content with simply eating her meal in peace and wanting to be alone with her own thoughts.

Petra then flushed red and stammered nervously to which everyone laughed. Her relationship with Oluo was no secret but certainly not a popular subject. The two were engaged to marry at some point, but when in the future that would be they had no idea. She was one of the few to know the brash male had a softer side deep down.

Gunter and Eld laughed about it while drinking and Oluo simply sat there quietly. Obviously slightly enjoying seeing his fiancé looking somewhat embarrassed about being called out. I mean, since they were lovers he was one of the few that was capable of teasing her. Only him and nobody else was allowed to.

Kikyo simply peered at Levi quietly. How was it he knew what she was thinking or feeling? How was it he knew when to drop a subject and how to distract people. She could sense a loneliness about him. Similar to the kind she felt in her own heart. He too had seemingly been wounded by his own demons that he had faced in the past.

To know he had been harmed too, that he had suffered like her. To know she was not alone in that sense and they shared a similar pain. It felt strangely comforting, to know there was someone who shared her demons. To know someone knew how it felt to be alone and tortured by their own past.

* * *

Kikyo wondered down the long stairway leading towards the dungeon quietly. She had been ordered by Erwin to watch over Eren for the first night, if he transformed then she was allowed to attack. Given how she already had a grudge against him for the people he had killed, she would have no problem there.

She wasn't sure how to feel about these people. They seemed to be good people with meaningful intentions, but she felt no connection towards any of them. They were all simply strangers with smiles and faces that she would easily forget. No desire to build relationships with any of them and simply tolerate working beside them.

Erwin, Hanji and Levi seemed to be the only people she could tolerate. Despite their personalities and reserved nature, they were people she could understand. They were people who had seen the harsh realities of war and had suffered in some way that caused them to create a goal that they needed to reach.

Erwin wanted to defeat the titans and reclaim humanity. To fight the titans and regain what humanity had lost, their freedom and rights. Where the rich governed over the weak. So that humanity could be equal once more and live without fear or greed, to live safely and peacefully without ranks or class.

Hanji wanted to learn about the titans, where they came from and how they worked. How they had come to be and what they were capable of. To use them as weapons and find new ways of beating them that would lead to their peaceful life someday. A life where titans were no longer a threat and attacked humans.

Levi wanted to protect humanity and make sure that humans did not forget their strength. To remember his wounds and yet grow from them, enjoying the life he was able to live now. She and Levi were a lot alike. They had loved, lost, endured and fought. Facing bloodshed and war, having to throw aside their selfish desires for the sake of those they cared for.

To throw away love, relationships and happiness because of the war they faced and inside of them. Unable to forget the pains of their past and try to make a life for themselves. "I wonder if this is fate" she thought to herself. Maybe her coming here was for a reason, maybe her rebirth into this world was not pure coincidence. Though it was strange to think so.

Maybe she had come to meet Levi and the others for a reason. Maybe she had come here for a purpose aside from her duties and desire for normality. That she had a new path that she had to walk down this time. But what could that reason be? What was her new destiny?


	6. C6: Reminiscing

_Kikyo felt a calmness about her she hadn't felt in so long, since her days as a priestess before her life fell apart. Safe, protected and happy, in the arms of the man she had been willing to throw everything away for. The man she had loved more than anything, but had ultimately lost because of another jealous demon._

" _Kikyo… Kikyo I will become a human. I swear I'm not just saying this. Then you can be my…" his voice echoed in her mind. Loud, husky and meaningful, every word that escaped his lips was genuine. A memory that had stayed with her even into the afterlife, burning in her soul like a hot flame._

* * *

Kikyo stirred, her eyes slowly opening as she woke from a deep sleep. A sadness aching in her heart, she had not dreamed of him in so long now. To know they were so far apart hurt her deeply. They were both alive yet trapped in two different time zones. Her now centuries into the past, him centuries into the future. Now she knew how it felt for Kagome to be apart from him.

To lock away her heart and throw the key into an invisible abyss, into a place only she knew and would unlock in her most vulnerable state. It was truly a cruel thing but she knew it was necessary in order to continue. She could not undo the past, the hands of time had stopped for her long ago and she was now trapped here.

The pain of never being able to look upon his face aside from her dreams and memories. To remember him and yet never be able to find him no matter how hard she tried. Every day she thought of him, missed him and wished things had been different. If she had been given another chance at life, why could she not be by his side again like before?

The hands of fate were cruel, tempting her with something she had so desperately wanted but could never have. Reminding her that she had been robbed of joy, that she would never get to see that person again. Taunting her every day and testing her willpower, causing her heart to feel like it was being squeezed every time he crossed her mind.

Why was she yet again being robbed of the one happiness in life she sought more than anything? Was it her destiny to be forever alone, to carry this broken heart for eternity. Could she truly never move on from her own inner demons and remain in a loop, the lonely and tragic priestess who fell because of her feelings for a hanyou?

She sat up slowly, her dark hair slipping over her shoulders. Her head buzzing as she adapted to her surroundings, the light of the moon beaming in through her window. She looked around the room briefly, taking in the shine of the doorknob, the silhouettes of everything surrounding her. Remembering where she was and recollecting herself.

She gazed up at the illuminated white orb beaming through her window. Basking the room in a radiant silver light, surrounded by endless sparkling dots in a pool of deep blue. Her deepest feelings and emotions buried within her psyche coming to light. Thinking of things she had long since buried inside of her heart in order to protect herself and continue the mission.

It seemed as of late she had been dreaming of her past more and more. Memories of her time as a priestess coming back to haunt her more frequently. Wondering if her new duty on the battlefield was bringing it back. Though it was different, now swords and mechanics instead of bows and arrows, the feelings were still the same.

Her dark eyes filled with sadness and longing. She was a stranger in a time that was not her own, further back than she had originally been born in. A different world, a different culture. But more than that she was a rare breed, in her timeline her culture had been thriving. But in this one, her clan were extinct and she was indeed a rare breed of a human.

Her clan had been killed off and those that were left were a rarity. Her people had been hunted down to the brink of extinction and now something of history books instead of a race. Making her wonder if in every timeline she faced, she would only ever see death and suffering of others while she survived instead of facing death.

She could never escape the bloodshed, the battles and the loss. It kept coming back to haunt her, but at least she could protect Kaede from it this time. She was safely locked away in the inner walls. She still had her sister, that she still had. For that she would be grateful to be able to do something over. To be able to be a better sister and protect her sibling properly this time.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door startling her. Her sleepy state all but gone as her senses snapped into action, suddenly aware of her surroundings more clearly. "Lieutenant Ackerman, are you awake?" a voice said from the other side of the door. She knew that voice, it was none other than the captain of the survey core himself.

She wondered what he was doing here so late, surely, he would have been resting like the others. But she had heard rumour that he suffered from insomnia, which she pitied him for. She sighed heavily and presented herself, still wearing her uniform. Only her jacket was removed and her hair untied. The rest of her uniform still remaining, sloppy she knew.

However, she had fallen asleep so suddenly she had no time to get changed. Still wearing her pale white blouse, buckles, waist sash and white shirt, the rest of her uniform cast aside on a chair. She had been in mid thought and working when sleep had suddenly struck her out of nowhere.

She approached the door silently then opened it. As she had guessed, Levi Ackerman was standing on the other side of the door. It seemed he had not been sleeping well either. He was holding a candle which illuminated his face, his dull blue eyes gleaming in the light. His eyes solemn and yet filled with concern, had he been worried about her?

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked curiously. It was rather late at night, she had hoped to get some water and then fully prepare for bed. As it was not proper to sleep at a desk. She thought he would have been busy going over his own paperwork or watching over the shifter Eren Yeager, but perhaps it was someone else's turn.

"May I come in? There is something I would like to ask you about" he said firmly. There were things that needed to be said. Problems that needed to be dealt with. If things were left as they were it would create discomfort and tension between the soldiers. As they were a team, such problems needed to be dealt with quickly before more problems arose.

Kikyo pulled the door open wider allowing him in. She would not deny her subordinate a conversation if the matters were serious. Though she liked this man, her duties came first. They were comrades in battle and he was her higher up. She had to respect and obey his wishes, as he had duties placed upon his shoulders just as she did. Something they could both understand.

As he entered he silently scanned the room taking everything in, Levi was pleased to know she kept tidy quarters, the room was well cared for. It seemed the other cadets could take a lesson from her book on cleaning. She didn't have ass anything or rush her work, she took her time to make sure everything was done.

"Please sir, you may use my desk chair if you wish to sit" she said politely. If he was going to be here a while there was no need to stand unnecessarily. It would be uncomfortable if so. She would rather she be hospitable about this instead of making him stand, at least her posture would be better instead of leaning in an inappropriate manner.

"Thank you" Levi replied gratefully. He then sat upon her desk chair while Kikyo opted to sit on her bed. The two facing each other in the dimly lit room, a strong silence between them. He eventually sighed heavily, it was best to get this over with instead of dragging it out as he did not want to waste her time as she must have been tired.

"I apologize if my comrades upset you at dinner. When asked about a partner or lover you seemed to be deeply troubled. I assure you they meant no harm by it" he fighting together for so long, they were like family. They were very open with one another and talked about their personal lives, but respected certain levels of privacy.

However, Kikyo was new in their group so she would not be used to such a thing. He had heard in her ranks before her that she had kept herself distanced from her teammates. While she showed respect for them and looked out for them, she had no affection or trust towards them. Seemingly working on her own to do everything in her power to defeat the titans.

Kikyo stiffened, that's right she had forgotten as she had simply pushed it to the back of her mind. At dinner, she had been asked about a possible boyfriend or lover by Petra. Something she had not had in over 50 years, well given she had been reborn make that about 70. To be frank it had been a very long time since she had been in a relationship.

She had loved someone once, with every fiber of her being . But she had been torn from them cruelly and manipulated into hating him by a wicked creature known as Naraku. Her hopes of becoming a normal woman had been shattered instantly at the hands of Naraku all for his own twisted desires.

She bowed her head again, clenching her hands on her lap. A pained look coming across her face, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. She had found compared to being a priestess, she could show her emotions openly. "They seem so happy. To be in love, to be with each other. Able to share their love with others and their duties would not be affected" she replied in a pained tone.

Her love for InuYasha had been so deep and so passionate, but she had her duties as a priestess to think about. Being a priestess, she had limitations of being with InuYasha that had pained her greatly. If she had been able to give that up in the past, her life would have been very different without a doubt.

Levi stared at her then clicked that she had once had someone. A man she had loved like that, but she was no longer able to be with him. Or that something must have happened between them. To know she carried such a heartache at her age was truly sad, for it was clear to see he had been precious to her.

Kikyo saw the look in his eyes "You remember I told you about the priestesses in my family, that it ran in my blood. Well, once I was a priestess, I fought demons constantly to protect a sacred item of great power. But at the same time, I fell for someone who should have been my enemy" she explained.

InuYasha had been a half breed, a half demon. But at the same time, they were lonely creatures. Both unable to be themselves which is how they found comfort in one another. He had sought to be a full demon to be accepted in the world, she had sought to be a normal woman. They both wanted to be with each other, but they were torn apart.

After her death, she had been reborn as Kagome, her duty of recollecting the Shikon Jewel passed onto her. But unlike herself, Kagome could be happy with InuYasha. Like she had been unable to. Was she jealous of her reincarnation? Indeed she was. Because Kagome had been able to do all the things she had not been able to, because she had perished at the hands of Naraku.

Levi softened and then it hit him "I take it this enemy was a demon?" he asked solemnly. To have been a priestess must have been hard work, but to have fallen in love with your supposed enemy must have been even harder. To have fallen in love with someone whom she was supposed to fight must have been hard to deal with.

Kikyo nodded a sad smile on her face "He was a half breed, a child born of a demon and a human. But like myself was unable to find his place in the world. Our plan was to become married and live together happily" she explained in a pained tone. She could remember the day on the pier, him holding her close and speaking those words.

But Naraku had pitted them against one another in hopes of making them hate each other. They had died with bitterness in their hearts, yet unable to forget each other years later. She was unable to seem weak, to be an ordinary woman and indulge in selfish desires. He was a half breed who could not fit into either world, be it human or demon.

They had been very alike yet different, a strong bond of trust being shared between the two. She loved InuYasha deeply as hid he towards her, but fate would tear them apart. Though she knew he would be happy with Kagome, she couldn't help but wonder what her life with InuYasha would have been like had she not died.

Levi felt a sadness for her, she had been in love and happy with this man. But she had bene torn from his side and unable to obtain her happiness or a relationship with him. But remembering was obviously causing her deep pain. He would not force her to relieve painful memories if it only brought her unnecessary unhappiness at the cost of nostalgia.

"I apologize, I forced you to remember something unpleasant" he replied. He didn't know what kind of life Kikyo had lived before joining his team. But he could understand it was unpleasant. Anyone who had been through such a thing would wish to put it behind them and preserve the lives of others so they could have such a happiness.

Kikyo softened but was grateful for his concern "I have relived pain over and over Captain. Pain is an old friend to me" she reassured him. She was no stranger to heartache or loss. Though it pained her to an extent, the feelings were bittersweet. A past she had lived and yet learned from allowing her to grow as a person.

Levi chuckled under his breath, this girl was full of surprises. But at the same time shared similar traits with himself that he could understand. He could feel a kindred spirit with her. He then got up to his feet, wishing to leave her to rest. It was late and they both needed to rest for the morning. They had a busy schedule ahead of them aside from cleaning.

"We will be cleaning in the morning Miss Ackerman. But there will be training for Eren's titan power. Be prepared, things may get hairy" he replied sternly. There had been some accident before and even his team had feared Eren would lose control, prepared to kill him if they had to. Having been trained to fight titans after all.

Kikyo looked up then nodded, she could tell he was trying to distract her and avert the conversation. Something she was very relieved to know, as she could avert her mind. "Yes sir" she replied sternly. No matter what happened in the past, she was a soldier now. There were people who needed her now and that was what was important.

Levi then gave her a small smile and then exited her room, so that he may return to his own quarters and get some rest. She had been through a lot and would need time to recover. They would both need it come the next morning anyway.

* * *

 _Kikyo stood amongst the burning bodied of demons, their stench polluting the air. Their blood pooling into the ground like water. Their corpses now fodder to destroyed._ _She stared into the distance, her brown eyes cold and sharp. Her dark onyx hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her gaze staring into the distance of the endless sky above her._

 _Her pale hands gripped the bow in her hand tightly. She would not stop fighting, it was her duty as a priestess to prevent demons from claiming the power of the Shikon Jewel. She would never allow such a powerful weapon to fall into the hands of an impure creature, for it would only cause more pain and bloodshed._

" _Kikyo" a voice called out to her softly. One that still made her heart ache and yearn for him. The half demon who had stolen her heart, yet she could never be by his side._ _She then turned and tears filled her eyes, she knew this was a dream. There was no way she would be here with him otherwise. It was impossible, for they were fated to never meet again._

 _She then slowly approached the Hanyou and buried herself in his warm chest. Wrapping her arms around his body and allowing herself to become selfish, to be a woman._ " _InuYasha" she whispered sadly. How she missed him, how she longed for him. How painful it was to be so far away from him and to never look upon his face ever again._

 _He wrapped his arms around her tightly, making her feel safe and protected for once in her life. How she wished she could stay locked in this time forever, the way things used to be. Back when she had found peace, someone who understood her. Someone who made her realize that there was more to life than fighting._

" _You don't belong here" InuYasha said suddenly his tone sharp. She had found a new life, someone else who could make her happy. Why did she keep coming back here? Her soul would never be at peace if she kept clinging to the things that caused her so much pain. Though he knew it would be hard for her._

 _Kikyo's eyes widened in awe and she felt him shattering in her touch. She then looked up to face him, her eyes desperate. What did he mean? Why was he saying this to her?_ _InuYasha smiled sadly at her and stroked her face "Kikyo, go back to him. This isn't your time anymore, your free" he replied gently. She was no longer a priestess but a normal woman._

 _She could control her fate this time, she was free. She had a chance to do the things she was unable to before, she didn't have to act like a priestess anymore. The wings on her back proved she had claimed her freedom, so why did she not let go? Why did she choose to allow her memories to only see this?_

 _InuYasha then pushed her causing Kikyo to fall, the world around her disappearing into darkness. The ashes of the burning past fluttering away into the distance, far from her grasp. A pair of pure white wings shooting from her back as she watched her past vanish, the symbol of her new destiny._

 _After what felt like forever, she suddenly felt herself stop falling. Another pair of arms catching her tightly, causing her to become startled and look back to see who it was._ " _Are you ok Lieutenant?" Levi asked in a concerned tone. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. His dull blue eyes filled with concern and genuine affection._

 _Kikyo's eyes snapped open. Why was he here? Why was Captain Levi here? Why did InuYasha say those things and push her into the arms of her captain?_ " _This is where you belong now" InuYasha's voice echoed. Before she could reply, the world around her became dark and everything faded into nothingness once more._


End file.
